Sex in university
by Asrial
Summary: Squall doit surveiller Seifer pour son passage d'examen du SeeD... manque de bol, l'auteur est une sadique


Auteur : Asrial

Base : FF8 (je retourne a mes anciennes amours ces temps ci ^^;;)

Genre : Choupi neuneu cretin  

Rating : PG

Titre : Sex in university   

Sex in university

Foret Grandidi

48h après l'accident

Seifer remonta le col de son trench-coat sur les épaules de Squall et remit un peu de bois dans le feu.

Sans réveiller Leonhart, il vérifia que l'attelle sommaire qu'il lui avait fait à la jambe et au bras droits n'avaient pas bougé puis se rassit.

Squall protesta un peu dans son sommeil et vint poser sa tête sur sa cuisse.

Avec un petit sourire amusé, Seifer lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de lui caresser gentiment les cheveux.

Chastement, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Son ami d'enfance se rencogna contre lui, frissonnant de froid et de douleur.

Avec un peu de chance, la venteuse tempête cesserait bientôt et une équipe de secours les retrouverait…Il n'y croyait pas une seconde mais il devait bien se faire entrer cette fable dans le crâne s'il voulait que Squall la gobe…

D'un geste endormi, il se glissa sous le trench-coat près de Squall.

Le brun posa sa tête sur son torse.

Il leur faudrait attendre encore au moins une semaine avant que les secours ne se mettent en branle et les blessures de son camarade les empêchaient de rallier le plus proche village avant au moins 10 jours.

Les yeux levés vers la voûte céleste, Seifer retint un juron saignant en ne distinguant aucune étoile.

Il allait pleuvoir…

A regret, il secoua doucement Squall et le réveilla.

"- Squall ? Il va pleuvoir, il faut trouver un abri."

Encore tout endormi, le brun ressembla les affaires encore intactes qu'ils étaient parvenus à tirer de la jeep détruite. Il les fourra dans le sac de fortune que Seifer avait confectionné comme il avait pu avec un vieux bout de tissu taché trouvé dans la boite à gants explosée par l'impact de la voiture puis referma le tout aussi hermétiquement que possible.

S'ils étaient surpris par la pluie, tout ce qu'ils parviendraient à conserver sec serait d'un avantage certain

"- N'en fais pas trop, Squall". Murmura Seifer, aussi inquiet de voir son jeune ami se mordre les lèvres au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur lorsque son poids porta brutalement sur sa jambe brisée que de le blesser dans sa dignité et son orgueil, déjà bien mis à mal depuis le matin.

Le Chef des SeeDs hocha sèchement la tête et se mit debout avec l'aide de son camarade.

"- Appuis toi sur moi."

Squall allait rembarrer vertement le blond lorsque celui ci le coupa.

"- Il faut se mettre à l'abri et on doit avancer vite."

Squall soupira mais passa un bras autour de la taille de Seifer sans se plaindre.

Profitant de la nuit noire et couverte, le blessé se permit un petit sourire satisfait avant de se bouiner davantage contre le blond.

***

_Flash back_

_BGU_

_Trois jours plus tôt_

_Seifer fixait le tableau de résultat d'examen, l'œil vide._

_Sans grande surprise, il ne trouvait son nom nulle part._

_Il haussa les épaules et se détourna pour tomber nez à  nez avec Squall qui l'observait visiblement depuis un moment, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres._

_"- Félicitations, je crois."_

_Le blond serra les poings avant de foudroyer son cadet du regard._

_Squall haussa un sourcil, intrigué._

_"- Tu n'es pas satisfait d'être majeur de ta promo ?"  
Almassy se figea puis se rejeta sur le panneau._

_Son nom y figurait bien… Là où il n'aurait jamais eu  l'idée de regarder…En tête de liste_

_"- Ben ça…"_

_Un petit gloussement bien peu leonhartien lui parvint. _

_Près de lui, Squall lui tapota l'épaule avant de faire demi-tour._

_"- Les participants à l'épreuve de terrain devront se ressembler demain matin, huit heures, pour prendre leur ordres."_

_Seifer hocha distraitement la tête, encore soufflé par ses résultats écrits._

_Et il était toujours meilleur sur le terrain que devant une feuille._

_Un vrai sourire, sans doute le premier depuis la disparition d'Ultimécia huit mois plus tôt, fleurit à ses lèvres._

_Il avait peut-être une chance après tout…_

_Satisfait comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps, il regagna sa chambre à grands pas._

_De la fenêtre de son bureau, Squall le regarda traverser le campus vers la nouvelle aile résidentielle des célibataires._

_Le profil de son ami lui jetait toujours des petits frissons dans les reins qu'il se forçait à  ignorer depuis trop longtemps maintenant._

_Résigné, il s'était enfin décidé à appeler Linoa._

_La jeune femme serait bientôt là et elle n'apprécierait certainement pas la plaisanterie._

_Il aimait les hommes._

_Il ne se faisait plus la moindre illusion…  
mais après tout, c'était un peu normal…_

_On toqua à la porte._

_Linoa entra, son perpétuel sourire heureux et niais accroché au visage aussi solidement que son optimiste lui était chevillé au cœur et son chien à ses talons._

Avec un soupire d'anticipation devant la crise qu'il allait devoir subir, Squall s'assit derrière son bureau et lui désigna la chaise en face de lui.

_Surprise qu'il ne s'assoit pas sur le sofa, Linoa lui obéit._

_Un peu inquiète devant le regard soucieux de son petit ami, elle ne put garder longtemps le silence._

_"- Squall ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as eus de mauvaise nouvelles ?"_

_Squall se passe la main sur le visage, signe rare d'anxiété et de malaise chez lui._

_"- Oui… On peut dire ça…Linoa… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça avec les formes mais…"_

Le regard de la jeune femme s'enflamma. 

_Avec les formes ??? Voulait-il dire ce qu'elle comprenait ?_

_"- Linoa… Je crois que ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça…"_

_La jeune femme était bien d'accord. Elle voulait davantage…Un mariage par exemple…_

_"- Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que nous en restions là."_

_En rester là ? Comment ça en rester là ???_

_"- Je te quitte Linoa… Je ne t'aime pas et je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu attends de moi. Je préfère une compagnie…différente…"_

_Blessée au delà des larmes, la jeune femme se raidit._

_Très droite, elle trouva la force de le questionner, la voix glacée par l'effort qu'elle faisait pour maintenir son emprise sur elle-même._

_"- Il y a…quelqu'un d'autre ?"_

"- Pas pour l'instant."

_"- Pas pour l'instant… Répéta-t-elle, sonnée ?"Alors, pourquoi !?"_

_"- Je viens de te le dire. J'ai besoin d'une compagnie différente…"_

_"- Différente ?"_

_"- Plus…virile…"_

_Le teint de la jeune femme passa au rouge vif tandis qu'une grimace d'absolu dégoût se peignait sur ses traits délicats._

_"- Une pédale ! Je viens de perdre un an de ma vie avec une petite fiote qui ne pense qu'à se faire tringler par la première bite à pattes venue !… C'est répugnant…"_

_Sans attendre, elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte du bureau._

_Squall haussa les épaules._

Il savait que la BGU serait emplie de rumeurs avant la fin de la journée et que nombre de paris plus débiles les uns que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à fleurir partout.

_Il s'en fichait._

_Mais que Linoa se fasse des plans si elle le souhaitait, ce n'était plus son problème._

_Il se servit une tasse de café et se remit à son travail_

_La paperasserie n'attendait jamais… _

****

Foret Grandidi

Le lendemain matin

Seifer frissonnait.

La matinée s'annonçait radieuse et l'après midi, brûlante…  
Comme chaque jour dans cet enfer vert.

La pluie nocturne avait laissé une fine pellicule humide que les humeurs de la forêt rendaient huileuse. 

Une bonne odeur de mousse et de terre détrempée et chaude montait à ses narines.

Autour de lui, comme s'ils s'éveillaient d'une longue sieste reposante, des centaines d'insectes se précipitaient sur les minuscules gouttes de pluie piégées par les poils des feuilles ou les coupes des fleurs pour s'y désaltérer, toute velléité de conflit et de nourriture oubliés devant la manne aqueuse qui leur tombait quotidiennement du ciel.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant et se retourna vers son camarade profondément endormi, roulé en boule sous son trench-coat.

Squall avait plus besoin de repos qu'il n'avait besoin de son manteau.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, il quitta la petite grotte qu'ils avaient eu la chance de trouver et descendit au petit ruisseau qui courait non loin de l'entrée.

Il remplit sa gourde, fit quelques allers-retours les bras chargés de bois encore humide qu'il mit à sécher non loin de leur foyer puis prit sa gunblade, les fils électriques qu'il était parvenu à sauver de leur véhicule et s'enfonça dans la foret.

Heureusement pour eux, la formation de SeeD comportait les bases théoriques de la survie en milieu hostile.

Il savait monter des collets, repérer les minuscules sentiers formés par les passages successifs de génération de petites bêtes en général comestibles, les dépecer une fois prises et les mettre à cuire pour en extraire les potentiels poisons qu'ils véhiculaient dans leur chair.

Un long moment, il hésita devant un bosquet de fruits rouges mais renonça à les cueillir. Les arbustes de portaient aucune marque d'attaque animale et la couleur rouge vif des fruits ne l'encourageait pas vraiment à tenter le diable.

Enfin, il retourna au ruisseau et pêcha quelques poissons.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement nourrissant, mais cela suffirait avec leurs rations militaires en attendant d'avoir peut-être de la viande, dans la soirée.

"- Tu étais où ?"

Le blond faillit sortir de sa propre peau.

"- Tu m'as fait peur !"

"- Tu étais où ?"

Le ton inquiet de son cadet amusa Seifer.

"- Je nous cherchais juste à manger" Murmura le blond en s'asseyant près de son camarade alité. "Comment te sens tu ?"

"- Raide…. Raide, affamé et …bref…" Il rougit un peu s'agita un peu, mal à l'aise.

Seifer rougit à son tour.

Avoir passé 12h sans bouger, Squall devait se sentir prêt à exploser. 

Il se racla la gorge.

"- Appuie toi sur moi, je vais t'aider à sortir."

Squall s'empourpra davantage, mort de honte, mais accepta l'aide de son camarade.

Arrivé près d'un fourré, Seifer l'y abandonna un moment, sans chercher à savoir comment il allait se débrouiller avec un bras et une jambe en trois morceaux. Le brun reparut un long moment après avec une mine de trois pieds de longs.

"- Un problème ?"

"- Tous les bonheurs…"

Le blond se retint de répondre en comprenant de quoi il retournait et s'empourpra derechef. 

"- T'en as pour combien de temps ?"

"- Deux, trois jours avec de la chance…"

"- T'es pas vernis…"

"- On va dire ça…"

Le blond tint sagement sa langue et souleva carrément son ami dans ses bras.

"- Pas envie que tu te fracasses sur la pente…" Grommela-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de Squall.

Leonhart sourit discrètement.

Il n'avait pas envie de bouger.

En plus, il se sentait bien dans les bras de Seifer…

***

_Flash back_

_BGU_

_La veille de l'accident_

_Quatre des cinq étudiants saluèrent leur Chef lorsque Leonhart daigna descendre de son bureau pour les passer en revue._

_Ils devaient encore réussir leur épreuve sur le terrain avant d'être considérés comme des SeeDs à part entière et ne se lassaient pas de stresser d'avance, comme si leur inquiétude pouvait les dédouaner des possibles erreurs qu'ils pouvaient commettre. _

_"- Tu viens avec nous, Squallounet ?" Railla Seifer, tranquillement appuyé contre le mur._

_Un sourire plein de dents apparut  sur le visage de Squall._

_"- Hé ! Faut bien quelqu'un qui te tienne en laisse non !"_

_"- Mais tu peux me tenir par où tu veux, beau brun…" _

_Squall leva les yeux au ciel._

_Si les trilles aigus de Linoa n'avaient pas fini d'ameuter la BGU entière et de le faire passer pour une tapette, mal baisée qui plus est, les allusions de Seifer allaient finir par pourrir sa réputation et celle du blondinet en prime… _

_"- Seif…"_

_Le blond allait répondre mais se retint devant l'étincelle fatiguée et un peu tristoune qui éclairait les yeux de son camarade. "- Je peux faire mon boulot si ça ne te dérange pas ?" Ajouta le brun après un temps._

_"- Je vous en prie, Ô mon cher et vénéré Chef."_

_"- Fais gaffe, je vais y prendre goût…"_

_"- Tout ce que tu veux…"_

_"- SEIF !!"_

Almassy éclata d'un chaud rire de gorge qui fit rougir Squall.

_Repoussant les idées baroques qui lui venaient à  l'esprit  et la chaleur suspecte qui lui montait au ventre, Squall se plongea dans ses papiers._

_"- Equipe A, Martin et Leland. Vous serez encadrés par Shu et Nida. Votre mission sera de contrôler et de sécuriser la zone autour des nouvelles colonies Eshtariennes à la frontière de Grandidi. Equipe B, Almassy, Jamex et Serven. Je vous encadrerais avec Melle Leyner." Expliqua Squall en désignant une jeune femme en uniforme de SeeD blanc qui attendait à l'écart._

_"- Une SeeD blanc ?" _

_"- Uniquement pour tes petites fesses, Seif…"_

_"- Merci, mais elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut où il faut pour m'intéresser."_

_Embarrassé et déçu  tout à  la fois, Squall haussa les épaules. _

_"- Equipe B, votre mission sera de débarrasser la zone tampon entre la forêt et la colonie de tous les sauriens qui y ont élu domicile. Les colonies ont été abandonnées juste après l'arrivée au pouvoir d'Adel et il n'en reste pas grand chose. Nous avons deux semaines pour nettoyer un peu la zone. Des questions ?"_

_"- Nous ne serons que deux équipes ?" Demanda timidement Jamex, un adolescent de seize ans aux courts cheveux noirs, impressionné que Squall soit son chef d'équipe._

_"- Ce ne sont que quelque grosses bêtes à décanner." Railla Seifer, amusé. "Ce serait des humains, je ne dirais pas. Mais des gros lézards…"_

_"- Seif…"_

_Le blond haussa les épaules mais se tut. Il se fichait un peu de se trouver avec une équipe de trouillards, mais il devait bien se rappeler que lui aussi avait été un gosse sans expérience…Et ce n'était pas si loin, même s'il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies depuis._

_Le groupe monta dans l'Hydre piloté par un Zell surexcité –comme à son habitude- et s'installa en silence._

_Les gamins nerveux, les SeeDs inquiets, Squall méditatif et Seifer endormi._

***

Foret Grandidi

6 jours après l'accident

"- Enlève ton T-shirt, Squall…"

"- …."

"- Squall…"

"- Ca va, j'ai pas besoin que tu me refasse mes pansements."

"- Squall, je ne vais pas te violer sauvagement sur les peaux de bête " Râla Seifer en repoussa les fourrures des lapins qu'il avait écorchés avant de les mettre à cuire à l'étouffée pour le dîner."

Le brun pouffa doucement.

"- Allez, à poil."

Le brun rougit mais laissa son ami l'aider à le déshabiller.

Aussi tranquille que s'il avait lavé son gilet, Seifer ôta les bandages qui couvraient le torse de Squall, rinça les plaies à moitié refermées à grande eau puis les sécha doucement avant de l'assister pour que Squall puisse ôter ses pantalons.

Seifer ne mordilla un peu les lèvres devant la peau blanche ainsi exposée mais renfonça son trouble et acheva son travail d'infirmier.

Il enveloppa Squall dans son trench-coat puis descendit au petit ruisseau pour laver les pansements salis ainsi que les vêtements souillés du brun.

Il revint rapidement, les tissus encore humides à la main et les mit à sécher devant le petit feu qu'ils entretenaient à l'entrée de la caverne.

"- Froad…"

Seifer s'assit près de Squall et le serra contre lui.

Son jeune camarade se bouina entre ses bras.

"- Tu en profites honteusement." 

"- Je sais…"

"- Squall…"

"- Désolé…"

"- Tu sais que je n'ai pas franchement l'habitude de…enfin…"

"- Pas avec quelqu'un comme moi, je sais…"

"- Pas vraiment non…"

Squall soupira et se redressa.

Ou plutôt, essaya.

Le blond le serra contre lui avec tendresse.

"- Reste là, Squall. Ca ne me gène pas…" Un petit sourire tendre monta aux lèvres de Seifer. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais un jour attiré par quelqu'un comme toi…" 

Squall s'empourpra violement, la gorge soudain très sèche.

"- Seif…"

Le blond se pencha sur son visage.

"- Je peux t'embrasser ?"

Squall hocha la tête, peu confiant dans sa voix.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa les lèvres du blond se poser sur les siennes en toute confiance.

Il avait haï Seifer, mais il restait néanmoins l'une des rares personnes à qui il aurait confié sa vie…C'était paradoxal mais…

Un petit ronronnement monta du fond de sa gorge et Squall entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant le passage à la langue de Seifer.

Lentement, le blond explora la bouche offerte tandis que Squall se serrait plus étroitement contre lui avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

Le trench-coat qui le couvrait tomba au sol.

Un petit frisson parcourut les reins du plus jeune des deux hommes lorsque les mains calleuses de son ami coururent sur sa peau fine.

"- Seif…"

La voix rauque de désir, Squall le laissa l'allonger sur le manteau tombé dans la poussière.

"- Seif…"

"- Ne me demande pas ce que je fais, Squall… je n'en sais rien moi même…Pas avec quelqu'un comme toi en tout cas…"

Squall ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres de Seifer coururent sur sa gorge. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce que Seifer faisait…Jamais il n'avait encore pratiqué…"ça".

***

_Flashback___

_Au bord de la foret Grandidi_

_8h avant l'accident_

_L'hydre s'était posée trois heures plus tôt et les avait abandonnés dans les ruines de ce qui avaient été les premières colonies expansionnistes d'Eshtar, un demi-siècle plus tôt._

_Les deux groupes n'avaient pas tardé à se séparer._

_Le groupe A avait établi  un camp de base dans les ruines encore debout d'un bâtiment officiel. Construit pour durer contrairement aux unités familiales plus fragiles et dont il ne restait que les cadres à raz de terre et envahies  par les herbes, le bâtiment avait du être la mairie ou l'hôpital de campagne de la petite ville._

_Cinquante ans plus tôt, le bourg avait succombé sous les crocs de sauriens sortis de la forêt, dérangés par la déforestation des agriculteurs venus s'installer ici avec l'espoir de trouver des terres plus fertiles que celles entourant leur capitale et ne parvenant à produire que de maigres  récoltes malgré des systèmes d'irrigation hors de prix._

_Sous la pression des désirs populaires Laguna avait rouvert la zone à la colonisation à la condition express que les lieux soient sécurisés par l'intervention de SeeDs._

_Ravies de pouvoir s'étendre, les populations avaient applaudi l'idée à grands cris, permettant au père du sauveur du monde de grimper de quelques points supplémentaires dans les sondages._

_Le groupe B, lui avait rapidement quitté la zone pour établir un périmètre de protection autour du camps de base puis l'avait nettoyé avant de placer des boucliers optiques portatifs, identiques à ceux qui entouraient Eshtar. _

_La zone sécurisée, ils s'étaient enfoncés plus loin sous le couvert des frondaisons._

_Seifer et Squall marchaient de front, suivis par les deux autres apprentis, largement moins à l'aise qu'eux dans leurs combats contre les immenses lézards qui les assaillaient régulièrement._

_"- On va où comme ça ?" Avait fini par gémir l'un des deux gosses._

_Seifer avait retenu un sourire._

_La simple question venait de disqualifier l'étudiant. _

_"- Nous essayons de trouver et de neutraliser le nid des sauriens, gamin." Expliqua calmement Squall en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers les fourrés, un peu inquiet._

_"- Il y a quelque chose qui se prépare hein ?" Murmura le blond, la main sur son arme._

_Squall hocha la tête._

_Les deux gamins avalèrent péniblement leur salive._

_"- Et merde…"_

_Le plus immense lézard qu'ils aient jamais vu venait de sortir du couvert des arbres._

_"- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée…" Râla Squall en voyant les deux gosses tourner les talons pour s'enfuir._

_Un frisson désagréable leur parcourut le dos à  tous les deux._

_Lorsqu'ils entendirent les hurlements de douleur des aspirants, ils frémirent. _

_Ils ne pouvaient rien faire…Si les deux petits étaient restés près d'eux, ils auraient pu les protéger…peut-être._

_A présent, entourés de lézards et coupés de toute retraite, ils allaient devoir défendre chèrement leur peau._

_"- On va se faire bouffer…"_

_"- Pas sans combattre…"_

_Deux sourires jumeaux montèrent à leurs lèvres._

_D'un même mouvement mille et mille fois répété, ils se jetèrent de concert sur le chef de la meute des sauriens. _

_S'ils parvenaient à l'éliminer, ils auraient une chance de s'en sortir…_

_Du sang ne tarda pas à teinter le sol d'ichors et de sangs mêlés _

***

Foret Grandidi 

7 jours après l'accident

Squall fixait le visage de son amant.

Avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres, il éprouvait les pires difficultés à détourner les yeux.

Succombant à une attaque de sensiblerie adolescente, il se nicha plus étroitement contre le corps chaud de Seifer et glissa un bras sous lui pour entourer son torse.

Il posa la tête au creux de l'épaule de son premier amant et l'embrassa dans le cou.

"- Tu profites de la situation ?"

"- Je t'ai réveillé ?"

"- Je n'ai guère somnolé…"

"- Je…."

"- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire Squall." 

Le brun haussa les épaules.

Il n'était pas stupide au point de balancer des fadaises genre vœu d'amour éternel au blond, simplement parce qu'il était son premier amant. Non. Il n'avait pas mis sa cervelle entre ses jambes simplement parce Seifer faisait bien l'amour…Même s'il n'avait jamais testé la possibilité de son sexe jusque là…

"- Je suis désolé de t'avoir pervertis tu sais."

"- Perverti ? Ho, je vois…"

Seifer embrassa son jeune amant sur le front.

"- Si je n'avais pas voulu, je ne t'aurais pas fait l'amour, Squall. Tu ne m'as perverti en rien…"

"- Mais…"

"- Disons que tu m'as fait découvrir de nouveaux horizons…"

"- …"

"- Et, si tu es d'accord j'aimerais bien continuer à les défricher avec toi encore un moment." 

Squall eut un petit sourire en coin.

Seifer pouvait faire preuve de grande délicatesse quand il le voulait, il le lui avait prouvé toute la nuit. Mais qu'il en soit capable par les mots autant que physiquement, voilà qui ne lassait pas de le surprendre. Jamais il n'avait vu jusque là un orateur, même débutant, en Seifer.

Mais pourquoi pas après tout.

"- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…"

Un grand sourire affamé apparut comme par magie sur les lèvres pleines de Seifer.

Avec une douceur qui démentait toutes les attitudes brutales qu'il pouvait avoir à la BGU, il glissa une main sur la poitrine de Squall, s'amusant du petit soupir abandonné de son amant.

"- Seif…"

"- Tu n'es pas fatigué ??"

"- Si ça ne te gêne pas de tout prendre en charge à nouveau…"

"- Je suis sûr qu'on pourra s'amuser davantage lorsque tes blessures auront cicatrisé…"

Tendrement, il traça un sillon de baisers sur le ventre de Squall avant de lui écarter gentiment les jambes.

Un instant, il se redressa et parut réfléchir.

"- Seif ?"

"- Je voudrais essayer un truc…"

Le brun voulut ajouter quelque chose mais ne put que se tordre et gémir entre les bras de l'ancien chevalier de la sorcière lorsqu'il se décida timidement à lécher son camarde.

"- Ben finalement malgré les différences de plomberie, ça se ressemble pas mal."

Le brun partit d'un petit rire quasi hystérique. Le blond eut un vrai sourire puis embrassa Squall presque chastement.

"- Squall…"

Le brun se redressa sur le coude intact.

"- On approche…"

Seifer râla un peu mais se releva.

"- Et galère…"

En contre bas, une équipe de SeeDs leurs faisait de grands gestes.

"- La cavalerie…"

"- Arrive toujours au mauvais moment…" Pesta le brun.

Seifer piqua encore une fois ses lèvres d'un baiser avant de le faire taire d'un doigt sur sa bouche.

"- On pourra finir ça dans un lit, Squall. Ce sera bien plus confortable tu ne crois pas ?"

Squall rougit de gêne.

Le regard de son amant était purement affamé.

La gêne qu'il ressentait se mua lentement en contentement à mesure que les gestes prévenants de Seifer lui démontraient son attachement tandis qu'il l'aidait à se rhabiller.

Finalement, c'était des plus agréables d'être désiré pour soi… 

***

_Foret Grandidi_

_36 heures après l'accident._

_Epuisés, ensanglantés, blessés et meurtris, Seifer et Squall s'étaient laissé tomber au pied d'un arbre._

_La gorge et les poumons en feu, les mains égratignées et douloureuses, leurs vêtements détruits, ils étaient parvenus à  rejoindre leur jeep avant que les sauriens ne les éliminent._

_Sans réfléchir à autre chose que leur survie, ils avaient roulé  droit devant eux jusqu'à ce que le terrain se dérobe sous les roues du véhicule et les projette contre le sol._

_Les deux SeeDs avaient abandonné le cadavre du véhicule après en avoir tiré ce qu'ils avaient pu, juste à temps pour ne pas périr dans l'explosion du réservoir._

_"- Comment tu te sens ?" Lâcha Seifer, la voix rauque d'avoir trop crié._

_"-Mal…"_

_"- …"_

_Le blond rampa près de son camarade._

_"- Tu es blessé ?"_

_"- Mon bras et ma jambe."_

_Seifer fronça les sourcil et tata doucement les blessures._

_Squall ne put retenir un cri rauque. _

_"- Ca n'a pas l'air déplacé mais il faut maintenir tout ça… je reviens..."_

_Une ombre d'inquiétude était passée sur le visage du brun._

_"- Attend. Ce n'est pas la peine…Je…"_

_"- Chut, Squall. Je vais pas te laisser en plan comme ça."_

_Un peu rassuré par le ton inflexible de Seifer, Squall s'appuya plus lourdement contre le tronc d'arbre._

_"- Froid…"_

_"- Tu es en état de choc."_

_"- Toi aussi."_

_"- Moi ça va."_

_Il ôta son trench et le posa sur les épaules de Squall._

_"- Je reviens."_

_Il disparut dans les fourrés et revint rapidement, quelques branches longues comme le bras à la main._

_"- Je vais t'aider à enlever ton t-shirt et ton pantalon mais…"_

_"- NON !"_

_"- Squall…"_

_"- NON ! TU NE ME TOUCHES PAS !"_

_Seifer soupira._

_"- Squall. Je suis peut-être gay, mais je ne vais pas m'en prendre à  ta vertu !"_

_Squall rougit._

_"- Tu comprends pas."_

_"- Non, c'est exact."Seifer  foudroya le brun du regard avant de lui aboyer dessus. "Tu es blessé et je dois te soigner si je veux m'en sortir. Alors tu as le choix. Soit tu me laisses t'aider, soit je t'assomme et je découpe tes fringues à la gunblade._

_Squall pâlit mortellement._

_"- Tu ferais pas ça !"_

_Un peu étonné par la violence de sa réaction, Seifer s'accroupit devant lui._

_"- Bien sûr que non, Squall. Mais il faut que je te soigne._

_"- Je peux le faire moi même."_

_"- Pas avec un bras cassé et un poignet démis."_

_Le brun hésita encore un moment puis laissa tomber._

_Il baissa le nez. _

_"- Aide moi…"_

_Le blond lui ôta son blouson avant de découper proprement le devant de son t-shirt._

_"- Je suis désolé mais j'ai pas trop le choix, Squall."_

_Le brun hocha la tête et détourna les yeux lorsque Almassy releva les siens, surpris._

_"- Tu es déjà blessé ? Ce bandage…"_

_Squall rougit et se recroquevilla un peu plus à  mesure que Seifer défaisait la bande._

_"- Squall…."_

_"- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait ne dis  rien…"_

_Le blond céda brutalement à une impulsion subite et le serra contre lui avec précaution._

_"- Ho…. Squall… Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis… "_

_Le brun fondit en larmes aussi honteux que gêné…_

***

Epilogue

BGU

Deux mois après le sauvetage de Squall et Seifer

Ball de Promo

"- Comment te sens-tu ? Squall ?"

"- Pas bien…"

Seifer gloussa doucement et prit son Chef dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

"- Je crois que je t'aime Squall…"

"- Qui me demandait de ne pas faire dans le mélo ?"

"- J'ai toujours été très indépendant…"

"- Seif…"

"- Je ne te demande rien, Squall."

"- Je sais…"

Le brun se serra dans les bras puissant de son amant et l'embrassa dans le cou.

"- Prêt ?"

Seifer ajusta son uniforme neuf de SeeD

"- Tout à fait."

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les visages du jeune couple.

Ils s'étaient décidés à choquer la galerie et le feraient.

Les rumeurs qui couraient sur eux les fatiguaient de plus en plus, aussi avaient-ils décidés de profiter du ball de promo de Seifer pour les faire taire définitivement.

Seifer offrit son bras à Squall qui posa une main gantée dessus avec un sérieux égal.

Le couple quitta la chambre de Squall et descendit à la salle de ball.

Sur un silence de mort, juste rompu par l'orchestre qui jouait en sourdine, le couple entra.

Délicatement, Seifer s'inclina devant Squall et lui offrit sa main.

Squall la prit légèrement.

L'orchestre entama une valse entraînante.

Sur la piste, Seifer et Squall seuls en profitaient.

Un sourd murmure de stupéfaction leur parvint de la foule des SeeD assemblés.

Certains s'étonnait de la belle jeune femme brune en robe fourreau noire au bras d'un homosexuel reconnu, d'autre, plus fine mouche, tentaient désespérément de ne pas sombrer dans l'hystérie en comprenant que la brune incendiaire à la petite poitrine ferme n'était autre que leur Chef…

Nichés l'un contre l'autre, le jeune couple tournoyait sur la piste, main dans la main…

Avec un peu de chance, ils voleraient encore longtemps main dans la main sur l'aile d'une infinité de conflits… 

   Fin


End file.
